nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
The Boys
The Boys is a song by Trinidadian-American rapper Nicki Minaj from Pink Friday Roman Reloaded: The Re-Up which is the re-release of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded. It serves as the lead single of The Re-Up, fifth single overall. The song was produced by Jonas Jeberg and Jean Baptiste. It features guest vocals from singer-songwriter Cassie. The song premiered on the US radio station iHeartRadio on September 13, and as a digital download the same day. It will officially impact Rhythmic Radio on September 25, 2012. Background Minaj confirmed that she will release the lead single of her re-release album sometime in September at the VMA 2012 red carpet, on September 6: "I'm actually going to drop my new single like next week," she told E! News, on the VMA 2012 red carpet event.Nicki Minaj Readies ‘Roman Reloaded – The Re-Up’ for November. Retrieved September 6, 2012. On September 10, Minaj started a "Q&A time", using the hashtag "#TheReUp" (referring to the re-release album), which consist of fans asking question to Nicki about the re-release and the single (which she confirms that it will be released "this week", meaning September 10 to September 17).Twitter: Ok hashtag is #TheReUp (the re-release album that drops in Nov) Single drops this week! Wuddup barbz? Shoot! Q&A time!!!!!!! Retrieved September 10, 2012. In the Q&A time, many fans ask about the new single. With this, Minaj confirmed the name of the song ("The Boys"),Twitter: 'The Boys' > RT @_SupremeXxX: RT @I_ROMANZOLANSKI: RT @TeamMinajBXTCH: RT @Philly____: @NICKIMINAJ what's the name of the single ? #TheReUp Retrieved September 10, 2012. a video being shot for the single, Twitter: Yup! > RT @trillxgod: @NICKIMINAJ #theReUp is a video being shot for the single you're releasing? Retrieved September 10, 2012. in which format the single will be released (digital download from Itunes),Twitter: Itunes > RT @CamOnACone: How do you plan on releasing the new single? @NICKIMINAJ #TheReUp Retrieved September 10, 2012. and that the song features a female artist.Twitter: There's a female on 1st single! > RT @SUPERBADDBARB: #TheReUp are we gettin female features for the new album @NICKIMINAJ !?!?!? Retrieved September 10, 2012. A day later, Minaj tweeted "Thursday" which is believed to be the release date of the single.Twitter: Thursday Retrieved September 12, 2012. The song was released on September 13, 2012, as a digital download from Itunes.Twitter: Nicki Minaj ft. Cassie "The Boys" on itunes http://itunes.apple.umrg.com/us/album/boys-explicit-version-single/id561925704?ls=1 … EXPLICIT Retrieved September 13, 2012. It also premiere the same day on US radio station iHeartRadio.Digital Spy Nicki Minaj debuts new single 'The Boys' - listen Retrieved September 13, 2012. The vocals of Cassie are from her second single "Money On Love" (from her sophomore album) which was leaked as a demo and was never officially released.Cassie previews second single “Money On Love” Retrieved September 16, 2012. The demo is exactly the same as "The Boys," with the only difference being Nicki Minaj vocals and some missing parts of Cassie."Money On Love" demo Retrieved September 16, 2012. Composition The Boys is a hip hop and pop song produced by Jonas Jeberg, and co-produced by Jean Baptiste.Nicki Minaj ft. Cassie - The Boys - Listen Retrieved September 15, 2012. It features a mix of synth swoops, syncopated percussion and gurgling acoustic-guitar arpeggios by Jeberg and Baptiste. It also has a throbbing beat, harsh basslines and hyperactive breaks.Nicki Minaj takes 'The Boys' to task in new single Retrieved September 15, 2012. Cassie's parts are backed up by a guitar line.The Singles Bar: Nicki Minaj featuring Cassie, “The Boys” Retrieved September 15, 2012. The song is about a pithy kiss-off to men who try to buy love with money and jewels. Critical reception The song was met with critical acclaim. Gerrick D. Kennedy from LA Times commented that Minaj has "married the two styles" of rap and pop. Kennedy also said that the song "begs for immediate radio play" and called it a "fresh reminder of the Minaj tracks her rap fans love." Nate Jones from Popdust gave the song four out of five stars to the song and said that the song is "catchy as hell, but with enough 'credibility'." Rick Florino from ARTISTdirect gave the song a very positive review, giving it five out of five stars and called it "one of Minaj's best tracks yet and a landmark song for 2012."Nicki Minaj "The Boys" Song Review — 5 out of 5 Stars Retrieved September 15, 2012. He thanked Minaj for "changing the game again" and ensured that "the barbz are gonna freak on this one." Robbie Daw from Idolator said that the song "probably won’t shake out as being the most memorable entry into Nicki's canon of jams."Nicki Minaj & Cassie’s “The Boys”: Listen To The ‘Roman Reloaded: The Re-Up’ Single Retrieved September 18, 2012. Music video Minaj confirmed that a video is planned for the song. Release history Lyrics References }} Category:Songs Category:Minaj songs featuring others Category:Singles Category:Videos Category:Pink Friday Roman Reloaded: The Re-Up Category:2012